


One Shot-Freddy Page

by JulesVern1967



Series: Tom Hiddleston Characters One Shots [3]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fucking, High Heels, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Rimming, Roughness, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesVern1967/pseuds/JulesVern1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I met Freddy Page before Hester did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot-Freddy Page

Hmmm....let's see....Instead of Freddy meeting and falling for Hester, I meet him first at the bar during the sing song. We have drinks, we sing, we exchange looks....he suggests we leave. His apartment is just down the road. We stroll down the sidewalk holding hands. When we get to his place, he asks if I'm sure i want to come up. I kiss him in response. He pulls me in close, pushing his hips into me and I feel his hard on. Breathless, he grabs my hand and we run up the 2 flights of stairs to his place. 

Once inside, I find a small but neat apartment, dimly lit. He pushes me against the wall beside the door and kisses me passionately...trailing down my jaw, to my neck and then my collarbone. He has pulled the neckline of my dress aside gently with his long elegant fingers, now tracing my collarbone with his fingers. I've clutched my fingers into the hair on the back of his head, and gently pull up to bring his mouth back to mine. I shove my tongue greedily between his lips, savouring the sweet taste of whiskey, cigars and his mouth. He returns my passion, his hands roaming the back of my dress, searching for a zipper. I stop him and gently push him back. I find the zipper myself, and undo my snugly fitted dress made of deep plum satin. It slips to the floor and a wide grin spreads over Freddy's face. He gazes appreciatively at what I'm wearing under my dress. A red lace corset with stockings and a garter. I've still got my heels on, so I'm hoping I look a little like a pin up girl to him. I give him a little push aside and strut past him, doing my best to walk seductively, swaying my hips as I go. When I get to his bed (everything is in one room, except the bathroom) I hop on it, landing on my behind, and lean back on my elbows. I sexily cross one leg over the other, knees bent, and give him a 'come hither' look. 

Freddy immediately starts to strip while crossing the room and is on me in an instant. He smells wonderfully of Kings Men Spice cologne and cigars. His face is buried between my tits, his one hand squeezing my bottom. I roll over and sit on him, directly over his hard on. I'm so horny now, I can feel myself getting wetter. I reach behind and loosen the stays on the bust of my corset, and pull the front down so my ample tits fall out. Freddy, on his back in only his boxers, reaches up for them with both hands. I decide to give him a show, so I arch my back and put my hands behind my head. I start to grind my hips so I'm crushing into his penis. I'm licking my lips, eyes half closed when I hear him growl and he pulls me down to him. He takes one nipple and starts to suck hard, electric shocks shoot straight to my clit. His free hand has covered my ass, but his fingers are running along the seam in the crotch of my corset. 

"Mmm doll, you are so very wet for me. You are a good girl arnt you?" 

Freddy slips his fingers under the stiff lace material and right into my hot wet folds. With my nipple in his mouth and my ass in the air he starts rubbing back and forth. I'm going to come undone too quick if he doesn't stop. I reach down and undo the hooks holding the crotch together, freeing my ass and vagina from their restraints. I pull myself off the bed and stand. 

"Off with the shorts honey" I instruct him.

Freddy is quick to remove them. There's music playing softly in the background of the dimly lit room. I sway my hips and start to dance a bit for him. I squeeze and pull my nipples, dancing and keeping eye contact with him. Freddy, half sitting is leaned back against the headboard, stroking his impressive erection. 

He gets up on his knees, grabs my hand and pulls me in. He pulls at the laces on the back of me, loosening them until my corset falls to the ground. He spins me around, hands on my hips and tells me to bend over. I do as I'm told and rest my hands on the back of a chair. Dropping to his knees, I feel his hands separate my lips. Next I feel his tongue on my clit, circling my nub. His tongue tentatively moves to my opening, then plunges it inside me. Next he moves to my buttocks and is licking and kissing them, squeezing them with his large elegant hands. I feel him gently pull my buttocks apart and I can feel the warmth of his tongue flicking over my anus. The sensation is too great and I'm going to come....when suddenly he smacks my bottom hard enough so it stings. I jump, but he pulls me back with both hands on my hips, and again I feel his tongue flicking and probing this time over my sensitive nub. The sensation is fucking mind blowing when he smacks my ass again, harder this time. Oh! Once again I jump and once again he pulls me back, his tongue this time diving deep into my canal. Every nerve in my body is screaming for release. I'm panting so hard my throat is dry, and I'm waiting for the next....smack, there it is! My ass is stinging and my eyes water a bit this time. I feel Freddie rub my buttocks and this time when he grabs my hips, he lifts up and drives his cock deep into me. OMG! I'm going to cum so fucking hard, this man, how does he know this? I've never been fucked like this before, all my senses are alive, my head swirling. Freddy, pulling a handful of my hair, pushes in so hard and pulls out all the way, so every time his huge cock is driven into me I gasp. He now starts to slap my ass with each thrust and the sensation goes right to my clit. He keeps telling me how good I feel, and how beautiful I am. It all feels so fucking amazing! He asks if I'm close and I tell him breathlessly I am. Keeping one hand on my hip he reaches around and starts rubbing my clit with vigour. His whole body is cradled around mine and he starts whispering in my ear what a good girl I've been. We are both getting louder and louder until I can't hold back anymore. Stars are bursting behind my eyes as waves of orgasm crash over my body, spinning me into a delirium I've never experienced before. My sex is clenching around Freddy's penis, my muscles contracting involuntarily and we both collapse in a heap on the bed. When our heartbeats slow, and our orgasms subside, Freddy pulls me up beside him. He has his arms wrapped around me, a legs over me, and his face snuggled into my hair. "Mmm..baby, that was fucking unbelievable". I turn to him and take his face gently in my hands.

"Where have you been all my life Freddy Page?" I ask him staring into his eyes, as beautiful as the deep blue sea.


End file.
